


Back Home

by NightPurity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Heith - Freeform, Implied non-human character, Lance is loved, M/M, Matt and Pidge are adopted, Pidge and Matt are aged down, Shiro and Lance are too cute, and a mini fic, bc I love the ships, shance, this is a family fic, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: Shiro looked out over the sparkling blue sea, waiting.He was coming home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Matt and Pidge are aged down, Matt is now ten, Pidge is 6
> 
> This is a little fluff bc I had the idea, and I might add more to it one day.

 

Shiro sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, ignoring the salty winds as he stared out over the sea. Glancing down at Pidge as she held his hand, Matt standing behind Shiro as he looked out over the sea as well. Pidge grumbled about being outside, but didn’t make a move to pull away from Shiro, Matt looked ready to rush over to the water, but held himself back. It warmed his heart to see the two so much like himself and- Shaking his head, Shiro rubbed Matt’s head causing the ten year old to huff and push his hands away, they carried many traits of his, despite being adopted.

 

Turning his eyes back out to the blue of the sea, Shiro felt himself grow excited at the sight of a small fishing boat. Keith and Hunk were aboard, and Shiro nearly deflated until Matt cried out in joy. Looking out to where Matt was looking, Pidge having let go of Shiro to run over to stand ankle deep in the water with her brother, Lance waved from where he was in the boat, bright blue eyes the very embodiment of the sea.

 

Shiro welcomed Lance with open arms, as did Matt and Pidge as they rammed into Lance's legs, hugging and talking over each other. There was a lot Lance missed in the months he was gone, but Shiro understood. Letting Lance catch up with Pidge and Matt, Shiro moved over to talk with Hunk and Keith.

 

"How long until he has to go back?" Shiro asked and Hunk gave him a sad smile, while Keith put a hand to Shiro's shoulder. "Four months. For right now, spend time with him." Keith said and Shiro nodded, his smile coming to his face when he looked over to see Lance holding Pidge while Matt clung to his waist.

 

"They missed him, a lot. I don't know how to explain to them why Lance has to leave for months at a time." Shiro whispered and Keith squeezed his shoulder, before stepping back to be embraced by Hunk as they watched Shiro lovingly watch over Lance and the kids.

 

"They will get curious, but let him be the one to tell them." Hunk said and Shiro nodded, turning to smile and wave to Hunk and Keith as they left, back out into the sea for the next four months. Shiro smiled though, he missed Lance when he was gone, but it was worth it when Lance came home. Jogging over to the three people he held the closest to his heart, Shiro wrapped them all in a group hug, laughing.

 

"Come one, who wants to show Papa the surprise?" Shiro asked and Pidge wiggled from their grasp as she and Matt raced to the house, calling over each other, wanting to be the first. "How was being home?" Shiro asked as they walked to their house, and Lance smiled softly as he fingered the wedding band on his hand. "It was tiring, but I did like seeing my siblings. Not much longer now, soon I'll be able to be here more often." Lance replied, leaning over to press a kiss to Shiro's cheek.

 

Entering the house, Lance chuckled as he seen Pidge and Matt with their arms spread as they presented the giant pillow and blanket fort in the living room, connected to the tv, and well made, little fairy lights decorating the inside. "Did you two make this?" Lance asked and Matt nodded proudly, while Pidge ran over and grabbed Lance's hand, tugging him towards the fort. "Yeah! Dad helped too!" Matt called out and Lance swooped Pidge up into his arms. "Not just yet little Pidge, we need to get you out of your dress, it's wet with sand and water."

 

It didn't take long to get the two dressed in their sleep wear, Matt in his white and orange pajamas and Pidge in a green and tan long shirt. Smiling at them, Lance leaned into Shiro's embrace more. "They take after us so much don't they?" Lance whispered and Shiro hummed in agreement. Leading him to the fort, they settled down into a cuddle pile as Pidge crawled over the two, the small six year old reaching over to drag a plate of peanut butter cookies over to her and Lance. "Look! Dad and I made cookies! Try one, try one!" Pidge excitedly urged and Lance laughed as he complied. They got bigger all the time and it warmed Lance's heart to see them grow. "Of course, but if you don't lay down you'll miss the movie."

 

Lance smiled and laughed, enjoying the family time they had. Turning to Shiro, Lance put their foreheads together as he smiling softly at Shiro. The love between them was strong, and no matter how often Lance had to return to the sea, he would always come back to them, to his family.

 

He may have been born to the sea, but here…

  
This was his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm not a very good author, but thank you for reading!


End file.
